Demon hunters (axemen)
Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |race = Humans |aliases = Axemen |affiliation = Demon hunters |era = Post-Blood Omen era |territories = Sarafan Stronghold, Pillars, Swamp, Mountains, Uschtenheim |weapons = Axes |abilities = |vulnerabilities = sidesteps, lunges |soul = yes |realm = Material Realm |appearances = }} Demon Hunter Axemen, also known simply as Axemen, were a Human Demon Hunter enemy featured in ''Soul Reaver 2''. Demon Hunter Axemen were armed with a large two-handed axe and were encountered in the Demon infested Post-Blood Omen era. Role Demon Hunter Axemen were human troops of the Demon hunter faction, encountered by Raziel in the Demon -infested Post-Blood Omen era . They wore heavy black and broze metal armor and helmets and wielded heavy two-handed axes . Demon hunter axemen were mid-range fighters, competent in close-quarters combat, but with a greater range than their swordsmen allies. Axemen wielded heavy axes, giving them powerful, but ultimately slow attacks. Along with their offensive power, Axemen were also defensively quite strong, regularly blocking attacks and able to withstand a lot of damage. Demon Hunters: "With the vampire threat exterminated, Moebius's mercenary army evolved and turned their attention to the Demons now menacing Nosgoth. These Hunters are more skilled and aggressive than their ancestors.//As with Vampire Hunters, the swordsmen tend to be slower, but more powerful;the pikemen are swift but not as strong; and the cannoneers are formidable from a distance, but have limited close-range fighting ability." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 manual. pg35 (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Download. Bestiary: Axemen Demon Hunters: "These Hunters wield large, crude looking axes. They are slower than Vampire Hunter Pikemen, but can inflict and absorb more damage.//'Strengths''' They have powerful attacks and can absorb amny hits.//'Weaknesses' They're vulnerable to both sidestep and lunge moves."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 20.ISBN 0-7615-3237-4 Know the Foe: Demon Hunters: "These warriors turned from vampire hunting to Demon hunting as Nosgoth fell into decline and Demons began entering the Material Plane. Demon hunters behave like their Vampire Hunter predecessors in combat, and they come in sword-, axe-, and cannon -wielding varieties. They can take and dish out more punishment than Vampire Hunters and are smart enough to block certain attacks" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 50.ISBN 0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Hunters-Pikemen' "Pikemen hunters are generally quicker than the swordmen. Vampire huntresses all wield pikes, and they are very quick and have good range. Their attacks are hard to sidestep because they have a wide arc. Demon pikemen wield axes, so their range suffers a bit. They make up for it in increased combat power and health. Sarafan warriors wield tridents, and they are very quick and have decent attack power. They have even more health than the demon hunters, as would be expected.//'Stats (/5)' Demon Strength 3.75//''Speed'' 2.5//''Defense'' 2.5//''Health'' 3//''Overall'' 3"'' GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). Bestiary: Demon Hunters: "After the vampires were purged and the Pillars fell, Demon Hunters arose to battle the new enemies threatening to overrun Nogoth from the Demon realm. Demon hunters are like their Vampire Hunter predecessors, but hardier." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2(2001).Page 19.ISBN 0-7615-3237-4'Bestiary: Hunters:' "Hunters come in three basic types. Vampire hunters are found at the beginning of the game, during the time of the Pillars corruption. Most of these hunters are the hired mercenaries of Moebius's army of vampire killers, formed after Kain slew King William. Demon Hunters, while classifiable as an entirely different enemy, are much the same as vampire hunters, although they are a bit stronger and tougher than their vampire hunting forefathers. They are found in a future Nosgoth, where the vampire menace has been exterminated and the army has evolved to deal with the demons that have started appearing. Last, but certainly not least, are the Sarafan themselves. These elite warriors are found toward the end of the game, and are very skilled combatants." GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). Demon hunter axemen were often encountered along with other Demon hunter enemies and Demons . Raziel first encountered Demon hunter axemen (and other demon hunters) in the Demon-infested Sarafan Stronghold shortly after he emerged from its Time-streaming chamber in the Post-Blood Omen era. They would frequently be encountered throughout that era, particularly in the Sarafan Stronghold, Pillars area, Swamp, Mountains and Uschtenheim . Notes *Though explicitly hunting Demons, the Demon hunter enemies will notably attack Mutants if confronted with them. SR2-DHAxemen-Attack.png|Axemen attack SR2-DHAxemen-Poke.png|Axemen poke SR2-DHAxemen-Sideswing.png|Axemen Swipe SR2-DHAxemen-BigSwing.png|Axemen Big swing * *Demon hunter axemen are comparable to the mid-range fighters of the other 'hunter' factions in Soul Reaver 2, (the Vampire Hunter pikemen of Moebius's mercenary army in the Pre-Blood Omen era, and the Sarafan warrior pikemen of the Sarafan brotherhood in Nosgoth's early history) notably the Axe means the axemen have lesser range and speed, but greater power than their counterparts in other eras. * *Given the relationship between the Demon hunters and Moebius's mercenary army, it is possible that the some of the demon hunters encountered by Raziel in the Post-Blood Omen era may be decendants of those in Moebius's Army. Demon Hunters at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). See also * Demon Hunters at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References }} Category:Enemies Category:Soul Reaver 2 enemies Category:Soul Reaver 2